Faire Day
by crapfest
Summary: America decides that the countries need a break. So, he invites them all to a celebration of reneaissance times. At this faire, they are split up and have top face such dangers as; evil plastic wrappers, teacup rides, and, or course, fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

**yo everyone. Me an` mah broski, MvocaM39 decided to write a sweet-ass fanfiction about some sweet-ass countries doin` some sweet-ass things yo.**

**uuuuh**

**ENJOY OR BE DESTROYED BY FAN-GIRLS!**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a world meeting. Germany was the first one there are per usual. He had been waiting for twenty minutes now and his patience was starting to run dry. JUST LIKE HIS SEX LIFE. He sighed and checked his watch for the last time and stood up.<p>

"I don't know why I expected them to be here on time. I swear I'm working with a group of morons." Germany though to himself as he walked out of the conference room. He walked down the hall and out of the building to figure out what was taking everybody so long.

He discovered that they were all gathered outside listening to America babble incessantly about something. Probably something to do with cheeseburgers.

Mmmmmm….cheeseburgers….damn now I want a cheeseburger.

Germany stomped over to the group of countries.

"Yeah! It's gonna be totally awesome!" America exclaimed. Italy cheered excitedly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL BEEN? THE MEETING WAS SUPPOSED TO START TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Germany shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. Italy cried a little.

"Don't have a cow man! Ha ha!" America laughed. Germany sighed again.

The author heard the weirdest noise in the universe come from the other room. It sounded like a mutant cat trying to say the word "Chernobyl".

Oh god there it is again.

Jesus Christ what is that. I don't even.

Anyways moving on.

"What are all doing out here anyways?" Germany asked. France shrugged.

"I dunno. I heard there was wine so I just showed up"

"We're discussing going on a super cool trip!" America stated proudly.

"I didn't agree to such a thing what what! Tally ho and all that wish wash!" England retorted. America glared at him, his eyes filling up with the murderous rage of 300 years. Sexual tension much?

"What sort of ridiculous trip were you talking about anyways?" Germany asked.

"Well, America says that we've all been to stressed out lately with the world problems and such! So he said that we should take a break!" Italy explained in a rare moment of clarity.

"Why am I not a character?" asked Brazil. Everyone ignore him because fuck Brazil.

"Well what were you planning on doing for this undeserved vacation anyways?" Germany asked.

"Well we were planning on-" began Brazil but he was interrupted.

"Fuck you Brazil," said Canada.

"Yeah Canada! You tell that bitch! Anyway America suggested that we go to a festival that celebrates the renaissance era!" Prussia said. Germany frowned.

"Why would anybody want to celebrate that era? It was riddled with plague, famine, death, war, unruly kings, murder, mass killings, concentration camps, Jews, Hitler, tsunamis, asteroids, faceless aliens, and oh god the horror." Germany said, sobbing a bit. France patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. Then he patted him on the ass to comfort himself.

"Yeah well 90 percent of the festival is romanticized." America said.

Poland grinned, "Totally! And they like, have a cute pony named Magic! For real's!"

Germany sighed and decided that he probably wouldn't be able to convince the other countries that they all had work to do. He shrugged.

"WELP, IF YOU CAN BEAT THEM. JOIN THEM" He said with a doofy expression on his face. A laugh track played. Looney tunes credits rolled.

"So you'll come with us then?" America asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" Germany replied.

"Hooray!" All of the countries screamed, while jumping into the air and striking the poses from High school musical.

"Alright! I already bought the tickets! So lets go!" America bellowed, as he waved the tickets in the air.

"Aren't you in the middle of a recession right now?" England asked.

"Yeah but I just took some money out of my education system so we could go."

"HOORAY!" everyone exclaimed.

"Oh wait it looks like I bought one extra ticket. Well I guess we don't need that one!" America said, throwing the ticket away.

"Wait I think that's my ticket" Said Brazil. Canada slapped him.

"Shut up! You aren't even cannon!" he yelled.

All of the countries left the scene, except for Brazil who killed himself.

Meanwhile, a longhaired blondish woman with a bow retrieved the discarded ticket from the trashcan.

"Heheheheheh…" she laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter one! Written by Me and my pal MvocaM-39! Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Review or perish.**

**Toddles!**


	2. arrival

**I just burped.**

**Disclaimer: Y'know what? we do own hetalia. yeah. what are you gonna do about it, PUNK?**

* * *

><p>England yawned and took a sip of his horribly British tea. oh ho ho ho ho. ahahaha. he hu ha.<p>

He pondered what he would do this weekend. Should he go see the new Harry Potter movie? Or the NEW DOCTOR WHO EPISODE SO AWESOME? Or should he just sit around and drink tea and be british? Oh decisions, decisions!

"I'm British, and as such I crave disappointment" he said to nobody in particular. He finished up his tea and decided upon going out to play some cricket/ Tally-ho and what not. He stood up and grabbed his cricket paddle (?) when suddenly, the telephone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello, this is England and all my britishness who may I say is calling?" he asked. The response was immediate.

"HEY ENGLAND! THIS IS AMURICA! REMEMBER THAT FESTIVAL I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT A WEEK AGO? WELL IT'S TODAY!" America shouted into the phone. England cringed and held the phone a foot away from his huge egg shaped head. He really hated Americas screaming habit.

"America what the bloody hell are you blithering about? what what." England asked. America sighed in exasperation.

"look, just put on some renassaince looking clothes okay? I'll pick you up in my hero-mobile." he said. England shurgged.

"oh okay" and he hung up. He left the room and went to put on ye olde pirrate clothes. arrrrrg. To his dismay, his pirate clothes had been ravaged by moths over the years and were as such, conmpletely unwearable. He sighed and put them on anyways. The moths made it more authentic anywho.

Eventually, America showed up at Englands house in his hero-mobile. Which turned out to be a huge, hamburger shaped hummer. It was complete with pickles and seasame seeds and everything. England took one look out the window and locked his doors.

"_There is no way in hell I am riding in that"_ he thought to himself. There was a knock at the door, but England refused to answer. He was all like "i refuse"

He began walking away from the door when America kickd it down.

"Don't worry, England I've come to rescue you from your own mediocracy!" he bellowed excitedly.

"MY DOOR! You broke my door down you idiot!" England yelled. America looked down at the door.

"Oh yeah...I guess I did, didn't I?" He said,"well whatever. You can buy a new one. But for now, it's time to go!"

England protetsed, but America picke dhim up and slung him over his shoulder. England being a weak-ass little british punk, was unable to do anything against the strong, terrorists-killing, porn watching, food-consuming badass son-of-a-bitch; AMURICA! America tranported him outside and placed him inside of the hero-mobile. Inside, all of the other IMPORTANT nations were already there. Everyone was cramped into a tiny little space. Russia was lying on the floor. Italy, sitting in Germanys lap. Canada, being sat on by prussia and South Korea. They all grabbed England and pulled him furthur inside. One of the authors made a sexual joke. Hurrrr!

America got into the drivers seat. He then turned to the audience.

"Remember kids, safety first!" He said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US SHOVED IN THE BACK?" England shouted.

"Sorry England, I can't really hear you back there."

"You bloody well can! Do you ever have a DRIVERS LISCENSE?" England shouted. America smirked.

"you don't need a lisence", he put on some sunglasses, "To drive a sandwhich"

They then took off going 80 miles per hour against traffic. Everybody screamed in fear, except for Romano, he was busy getting molested by Spain. wait what.

They then drove the car all the way from England to America. Oh wait you can't drive across the Atlantic ocean. Well, it flew across that. It can because it's a sandwhich.

" That doesn't make any sense!" shouted the author. Everybody ignored her because she was a poophead. hee hee.

Soon, the car arrived in America (haha IN america) and everbody exited the sandwhich thing. They were confronted with a huge crowd of people who smelt of nerdiness. There was a large gate in front of the crowd, where some actors seemed to be preforming a skit. There were also severl actors scattered around inside of the crowd including; a gypsys buying children, a woman selling rags of clothing, a fairy playing a flute, and two girls whom were selling pigs feet. Take note. There will be a test on this later. Your semester grade will be influenced by the score you recieve on the test.

It was at this point, that America did make the intelligle observation that his dearest comrades were not partaking in the celebration of the renaissnce era correctly, for they were not dressed in the proper garb of the era/

"I say!" proclaimed the American, "Where the fuck are you costumes?"

Russia looked at Latvia.

"You didn't say I would need a costume, Latvia. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Latvia shuddered.

"I d-didn't know..!"

"It's alright! I brought costumes for all of you! Except you England. You already have one. I guess." America said as he distributed took hsi costume excitedly

"Vee~! I love costume parties!" He said, and he began to take off his pants right there. Germany ran over and forced him to put his pants back on.

"ITALY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? Do NOT take off your clothes in public!" he said furiously. Italy frowned.

"Alright Germany..." Italy said sadly, and he walked off to the bathroom to change. And then he saw something shiny, so he ran after that instead. Without his pants.

"hey look the chapter is over" said Sweden.

* * *

><p><strong>what a great ending to a chapter eh?<strong>

**uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok bye**

**reveiw or be a meanie.**

**toodles!  
><strong>


End file.
